


First Christmas

by spiralicious



Series: How You Ruin Me Universe [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Hunting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anxiety, Christmas Dinner, Community: allbingo, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Sam Winchester, How You Ruin Me 'verse, M/M, Non-Hunting Alternate Universe, Parental Jody Mills, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Winterfest in July Bingo 2019, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Nineteen year old Sam thinks he is expected to make Christmas dinner and proceeds to freak out.





	First Christmas

He gasped for air. Sam Winchester had never had a panic attack before and he decided that they really sucked. He groped for the wall phone and dialed Sheriff Mills. Why he was calling her of all people, he didn't know. Maybe it was because it was the only number he could remember at the moment. Lord knows she had done nothing, but be nosy and make him miserable with her constant checking in on him. What the hell did she have against Bobby anyway? Protocol his ass, it was clearly personal and who he was living with and how he was living was none of her damn business. 

Sam didn't realize he was holding his breath until Sheriff Mills actually answered the phone. “I can't make a Christmas dinner! What the hell is he thinking? I don't know what goes into a Christmas dinner. The only times we had a Christmas dinner, I was too little to remember unless you count the boxed and fast food abominations Dean came up with which of course they count but that are in no way helpful. I just started learning to cook. Did Bobby learn nothing from Thanksgiving?!...”

“Sam?” Sheriff Mills interrupted cautiously.

“...Yes.”

“What are you talking about?”

Sam took a deep breath.

“In under six words,” Jody added. 

Sam paused. He had to actually calm down and think to put this succinctly. “Bobby, Christmas crazy. Me cook dinner?”

Sheriff Mills sighed. “Okay, you can use complete sentences; just make sure you breathe between the words.” 

Sam groused at her tone. “Bobby's on this weird Christmas kick. There are lights and... There's a tree, for Christ's sake! I told him not to, but stuff keeps showing up. I mean little stuff, but he's all happy and I don't know the first thing about cooking a Christmas dinner. I've barely mastered not burning water and I don't even know what's in a Christmas dinner.” He hated admitting every part of that, let alone to his arch nemesis. 

“What makes you think Bobby expects you to cook Christmas dinner?”

That caught Sam off guard. “Well... I've been doing the cooking.”

“Did Bobby say anything about you cooking?”

“No,” Sam admitted begrudgingly, while twirling the phone cord around his finger. 

“Did you say anything about you cooking?”

“No. But Bobby hasn't said anything about cooking either.” Sam was getting more sullen by the minute.

There was an aborted bit of a word that turned into a sigh on Sheriff Mills' end of the phone. “...I can be there in fifteen minutes, Sam. You think you can handle that?”

Sam scoffed, “Yes.”

“Sit tight. I'll be right there.”

They hung up. Sam slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Where did she get off talking to him like petulant child? He'd been living on his own for almost three years now. He was very much an adult, thank you. The last thing he needed was her motherly patronizing. Sam chewed on the edge of his thumb nail. For once, he was happy she was coming over though and no one needed to know that, himself included.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterfest in July Bingo 2019 at allbingo on Dreamwidth for the prompt "Christmas dinner."


End file.
